The present invention relates, in general, to packaging, labeling and inventory management of medical products, and, in particular, relates to a new and useful medical product label used as an alert device, medical product packaging for a medical product using a label as an alert device, an expiration alert system and method for controlling medical product inventory based on expiration dates therefore.
It is well known that the packaging and labeling of medical products such as pharmaceuticals and medical devices are critical functions. As a result, many groups have great interest in this area besides the medical products companies and their customers and patients. For instance, groups such as the Healthcare Compliance Packaging Council (HCPC), the National Quality Forum (NQF) and others recognize the role that packaging plays in safeguarding healthcare. And of course, various government agencies, most notably the Federal Food and Drug Administration (FDA) have very stringent packaging regulations and enforcement.
Based on the critical nature and role that medical product packaging plays, there are a number of very important issues facing medical packagers as well as patients and consumers. One of these very real issues is the traceability of medical products.
Accordingly, there are considerable steps that are required to be taken to ensure packaging traceability. At this point, for example, only some manufacturers have affixed unit-of-use barcodes to hospital injectable drugs and/or IV solutions. Additionally, fraudulent products and drug counterfeiting are problems that also must be addressed. Internet drug sales contribute to this issue. The World Health Organization estimates that fraudulent drugs generate $32 billion dollars in annual earnings for drug counterfeiters. Thus, as can be imagined, tracking the pharmaceutical pedigree of these drug products continues to gain in importance.
There are also a number of other key concerns for medical product manufacturers and their customers and patients. Medical products sold and falsely represented as being “fresh”, “current” or “unexpired” after their expiration dates is one of these problems.
The diversion of products and ability to keep track of key locations in the supply chain of the medical products is also a chief concern. There are also other pure business concerns relating to the ability to properly track medical products. For example, supply chain management for the ability to properly track inventories, ensure proper supplies, and improve inventory management; inventory control as a key part of supply chain management to ensure tracking of inventory throughout the cycle; the ability to properly and efficiently handle medical product recalls which is a benefit not only to the public and manufacturer but to also to the government as well. As most in the field will agree, effective and efficient traceability of manufactured medical products will ease this complex process.
In an effort to meet the growing problem of medical product traceability, packaging technology has been changing in an effort to try to meet the needs of pharmaceutical and medical device manufacturers.
The use of bar codes on medical products has been one technology used to combat the traceability problem. Bar coding is currently the methodology for tracking unit dose packaging in pharmaceuticals. However, there are issues associated with using bar codes such as bar coding requires “line of sight” to be workable. It also requires multiple scans to track a drug or medical device from the manufacturer to the patient. Bar coding can even require multiple scans within a given facility to track progress to the patient bedside. The problems with wrinkled or damaged bar code labels can also make scanning difficult.
Additionally, in the United States, the lack of unit dose packaging of prescription drugs from the manufacturer results in bulk shipments with a much higher opportunity for diversion or misuse or counterfeiting. The implementation of unit dose with bar coding is one step that has been taken toward trying to improve traceability.
Other known issues relate to products containing components that are subject to degradation or are otherwise unsuitable for use after a set period of time. Accordingly, it is customary that these products contain an expiration date on the product packaging.
However, this information is usually contained in small print that is not readily obvious to the consumer, distributor or other owners or holders of the products. In addition the consumer and/or distributor are not alerted when product expiration is imminent. Proper product expiration alerting would be useful to have so that consumers and/or distributors may rotate products on shelving, return expired goods to manufacturers, discount the products prior to expiration or otherwise consume the products so that an adverse event relating to the patient, economics or other event can be avoided.
Additionally, those users or patients who are sight impaired or blind are significantly disadvantaged by printed expiration dating on the product packaging.
Accordingly, to date there has been no system, device or method for alerting a user as to the expiration of a medical product or for controlling medical product inventory and traceability based on expiration dates therefore.